Marionette
by WildWolf7
Summary: "...Jess was too good at getting what she wanted, too convincing. But they can't. Not here. Not now."


**Title: **Marionette  
**Beta:** Technically Kaoru for a previous and different version of this fic  
**Pairing: **Jessie/Zofia (Terror Twincest)  
**Rating: **M for mild sexual content, language, violence/gore, incest  
**Words: **1,388  
**Summary: **"...Jess was too good at getting what she wanted, too convincing. But they can't. Not here. Not now."

**A/N: **Welcome to the Wolfenstein fandom! This is my first foray into the space and I wanted to do something a bit different here: write for a pairing and game that hasn't been released yet. Wolfenstein: Youngblood will release on July 26th, 2019, and features the twin daughters of BJ Blazkowicz and Anya Oliwa, Jessica and Sophia. Because this game is not out yet at the time of writing this, it's _very_ possible that I will get a ton of assumptions about them completely wrong, including their names. Most of what I've read has listed their names as Jessica and Sophia, though the wiki lists them as Jessie and Zofia. If the names are wrong, I'll come back and edit them, but **nothing else**. Can't ruin the fun, can we? I plan on playing this game on launch day, so you may very well get at least 1-2 more fics out of me (or more) depending on how I like their interactions in game.

Anyway, enough of me rambling. I hope you enjoy this fic!

EDIT: The game is out and I was dead wrong about the names. C'est la vie. I've changed them here. We can always come back for a more accurate round two in another fic right? ;]

* * *

There's something to be said about the way Jess looks at Zofia sometimes, like she's an experiment or plaything to perform testing on. …Or something. Being twins never guaranteed them operating on the same wavelength — they're fraternal, anyway — and it's all the more evident when Zofia catches Jess staring at her out of the corner of her eye. It's _constant_.

Jess started _staring _the second Zofia willfully dropped her power suit's helmet. Zofia could only ignore it for so long.

_"What?"_

It takes Jess at least three seconds before she shakes her head, glazed icy eyes coming back into focus. She takes a deep, _deep_ breath and moves her mouth to respond.

But nothing. She says nothing. Fucking okay then?

Zofia rolls her eyes and darts around the room, stepping over still-twitching and dead Nazi bodies, flipping books and files out of the way. "Come on, we gotta find that 'doss-ee-air' or whatever the fuck it's called."

Jess gives her two awkward shakes of her head and looks around as well. "It's _dossier." _

Zofia watches her, and her rummaging remains slow and calculated, a testament and reflection of Jess herself. She's always been...slow, in Zofia's eyes, thinking before acting, contemplating before moving. Her disposition lends well to hunting and stalking her victims like prey. It has its charm, most of the time, but they're in a hurry with a trail of bloodied and beaten Nazi corpses leading straight to them and backup could show at any minute.

Zofia preferred leading with her fists over guns. It was easier, more _satisfying_, to put to use what Mama taught her over the years. And nothing else got her blood pumping more than beating the shit out of a Nazi and watching his brains leak out of his ears. She got cocky on the way in, though, lowering her helmet to force the soldiers to see one half of the Terror Twins as they choked on their last breath. She knows she ended up with a splattering of blood on her face and neck, but it was nothing more than prized war paint to her.

Zofia's eyes dart around the desk area once more. There's a metal box in the corner with a flimsy lock on it. She picks up her fire axe and whacks the lock. The door pops open, revealing a bundle of papers in a manila envelope. She pulls it out. "Looks like I found it… Man, they need to keep their shit locked up better. All right, let's get-"

_Thump!_

Zofia's back hits the wall, and she winces. A hand presses firmly into her chest, and she scowls at the hand in question. Before she can look up, warm lips smash against hers for the better part of a minute. She eventually pulls away, trying and failing to ignore her head spinning.

"Jess- Jessie-"

In pure Jessie Blazkowicz fashion, she cuts Zofia off with another hard kiss. Then stops.

"Jess-"

Another kiss.

"Jessie-"

And another.

"Fucking _shit_, Jess-"

Another.

Zofia just gives up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as Jess lets out a husky chuckle.

"You have blood on your face," Jess states matter-of-factly. She runs her thumb across Zofia's cheek, looks at it, then runs her tongue over it. "It looks sooo _good_ on you."

"Ugh, weirdo… We don't have time for this now."

"We have as much time as we want. Or are you still pissed I kicked your ass in score today?" Jess retorts.

Zofia rolls her eyes. "You did not! We're tied, asshole. Thirty-two a piece."

"Thirty-_three_ for me. You didn't finish a guy off, so that technically drops you to thirty-one."

"You can't even prove that."

"Honor system. _You_ made the rules, sis." Jess curls her lips into a textbook shit-eating grin. "So…" she whispers, closing the distance between them once more. Zofia catches the armor at Jess's hands unfurling and one hand brushes the palm of Zofia's free one. Zofia relaxes, _breaks_, and lets her own armor retract as well. Jess inhales deeply right behind the left side of Zofia's jaw and shivers.. "...how does it feel to lose to your older sister _again?_"

The dossier fumbles, nearly falling out of Zofia's hand. Her eyes flutter as she leans right into Jess's caresses. She nuzzles her nose right at Jess's ear. "Older by two minutes… fuck off…"

"Tell you what…" Jess laces their fingers. "I'll make it even if you give me what I need."

_Blood._

Jess has always been an odd one, even by their peers' standards. Her interests and focus honed in on the darker, more taboo elements in life, whether motivated by sheer curiosity or otherwise, Zofia had no clue. Daddy saw it in her too, tried his best to direct that desire, to mold it into anything more _useful_, and made a hunter out of her. And damn, was Jess a natural at it. Daddy taught her to hunt with a blade and gun, and no animal, small or large, could escape her calculated stalking. Zofia saw how difficult it was to "tame" Jess in the process; her curiosity got the best of her on more than several occasions. Zofia remembers cringing and gagging at the flayed and headless animals Jess tried to hide from Daddy in their childhood. He knew. Just shook his head and blamed himself. Said it was "probably genetic". So, her recent fascination with… _blood_ of all things isn't a far cry from her previous experimentations.

Zofia could be an enabler, _sometimes_, and suddenly feels her lip throbbing in phantom pain; Jess loves to bite.

"Soooph…" Jess whines.

"No."

"Mm… _Soooph_…" She presses her nose into Zofia's jaw as her free hand lifts Zofia's over her head.

"No…"

"_Sophiiieee…_" Jess's whispers roll into moans, vibrating where Zofia's neck meets her jaw.

It takes too much effort to keep her eyes fully open. Damn, Jess was too good at getting what she wanted, too _convincing_. But they can't. Not here. Not _now_.

Jess's desperation grows. She pairs tongue with lips and marks Zofia's neck with kiss after kiss. She's putting her all into it, pressing her full body into Zofia, sucking every inch of skin she can reach and-

...she lets go. Her armor retracts, unfolds and unfurls until it stops at her hips. Jess parts her lips, tilts her chin up, looks Zofia square in the face like a daring taunt. Ice blue irises have given way to darkening pupils, and she _stares_. In one motion, she pulls her undershirt off, leaving full breasts out on display for Zofia to admire and drink in.

"Fuck…"

It's a weakness of Zofia's; Jess pulls this shit when she won't get her way. No more huffing and puffing and crying about it like when they were kids, just straight to cold, calculated action. Zofia can't say she doesn't admire it.

She sighs, running a bare hand through shorn blonde hair. "_Fuck_, sis… Always doing this shit to me."

That famous grin grows on Jess's face as she stalks closers.

"...L-later okay?"

Jess tilts her head to the side. "I can wait, but then I'll still win."

"Whatever, I'll still beat you on the way out." Zofia never really cared about winning in their game. It was always a distraction to keep Jess occupied.

"I'll see it when it happens, sis." Her voice then lowers. "But you gotta take care of me right now, or I'm gonna go fucking insane." Her leg lifts, resting on the side of Zofia's thigh. "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Zofia would be lying if she said she didn't. Killing Nazis is still new for her - for _them_ \- but there's a certain type of high and lust she feels bubbling right under the surface. It's subtle, like a knot, like a dull, delicious ache not fully realized. She palms Jess's thigh and that knot explodes. Relief.

Zofia turns Jess around, making her hop on one foot, before lifting her other leg. She has her pinned, but the sly smirk and lip bite from Jess tells the whole story. Zofia doesn't ignore it; she drinks it in, forces that smirk into parted lips as her fingers knead and pull Jess's left breast.

But Jess, ever watchful, keeps both eyes fixed on Zofia. She never stops _staring_.


End file.
